


Once a God

by te00yyr



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: #dreamsmp#technoblade#wilbursoot#tommyinnit, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/te00yyr/pseuds/te00yyr
Summary: Technoblade isn't all he seems. Is he really just a piglin hybrid from the Nether or just an murderer?No one knows the mysterious background behind this creature who lives for the hunt. Maybe there's more behind him...(Relationships in this story are strictly platonic. No shipping and this will be taken down if the content creators are uncomfortable with this.)





	1. Chapter 1

Started: 19/3/2021  
Ended:??/??/????


	2. The Syndicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade starts an secret anarchy organization. (Technoblade's pov)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story does not completely follow the current D!smp's storyline. And I promise the later chapters will be longer :D.

Taking a deep breath in the crisp air of the morning, I sat up, exhausted from a night's of brewing potions and keeping on guard for intruders. Glancing out of the window, I noticed that Ranboo wasn't up yet based on the silence in his house. No matter, I would talk with him later about his recent suspicious late arrivings to the meetings with Philza. For now, I had to focus to other problems, such as a certain pink-haired woman visiting my home uninvited. "Bang!" The sound of the door slamming closed upstairs snapped me out of my thoughts.  
Grabbing my axe, I cautiously headed up, to be greeted by the pink-haired woman who had occupied my thoughts earlier. She leaned against the white terracotta wall of the house, dressed in a simple brown tunic and a black cloak. Sighing, I sat down and rubbed my temples. I did not want to deal with this problem so early in the morning.  
"Bad night? Do you need some rest?" She gently asked me. Glaring back at her, I snarkily replied,"Maybe if you left, it would be better." She only grinned which only infuriated me further. "I'm going to be frank with you, Technoblade."Nikachu expression immediately switched to one of hatred. "I have a deal for you. I will join you to help destroy the government of L'manberg. And in exchange, you will help me kill Tommy." Spite and anger in her once soft eyes, she smirked at me. I considered her proposal.  
She had offered something different this time. Thinking for a moment, I shook hands with her. "I'll take it. Meet here at 6pm for a meeting with the rest." I smirked back. This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and shares would be greatly appreciated :).


End file.
